1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to knives and tools having blades or implements that fold into a recess in a handle when not in use. In particular, the present invention relates to folding knives having locking mechanisms for securing the blade of the knife in the extended position.
2. Discussion of Background
The folding knife art has been the subject of a considerable number of innovations through the years. Many folding knife innovations are related to safety. A knife, being sharp and designed to cut, is capable of inflicting serious injury to the user if carelessly handled. Even if the user is not unnecessarily careless, accidents can happen. Knife design can eliminate some, but not all, knife-handling accidents.
Of the safety improvements that have been made in folding knives, perhaps the most important is the locking blade, a blade that is locked in its extended position so that it does not accidentally close on the fingers of the user.
There are great many locking mechanisms, but in particular, bolt operated locking mechanisms are not new. U.S. Pat. No. 598,896 issued to Berglund in 1889 and U.S. Pat. No. 631,547 issued to Miller in 1899 are two early examples of bolt actuated locking mechanisms. More recently, bolt locking mechanisms that are mounted on the side of the handle are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,409 issued to Poehlmann and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,982.
Because a folding knife is a tremendously useful instrument, it should be easy to use. The knife should be designed so that it is comfortable when grasped by the user for the task intended. The locking mechanism should be a natural part of the knife, not interfering with the grasp of the handle by the user. It should be easy to operate but not so easy that the blade could be unlocked accidentally. The locking mechanism must be simple in design so as not to add undue cost or complexity to the knife or tool but be effective, reliable, sure.